Gym Leaders Secrets And Betrayals
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: Each and everyone has thier secret. But when it's time for Gym Leaders of Unova to share and confess their wrongs, it brings them to thier past, present or thier future of the vurtue chosen for thier destiny.
1. Cress

**Hai everyone, after a little depression about my dad and Memorial Day, there may not be some stories or chapters posted for a few days or so. But it's not the whole 'he died in the war' situation but just a little family business. But I'm sorry I had to erase the one with Lenora, I had a better idea and so I'm starting fresh with a start on Cress. Cilan and Chili will be next. I'll just keep going and I'll end with Alder. If you guys want anyone in specific just leave in the comments. Please enjoy while you can… hopefully I can get a new one on Cilan tomorrow. WARNING: CRESS'ES CHILDHOOD FLASHBACK IS VERY SAD AND READER DISCRECEN IS ADVISED BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!**

Me, Cress, the gym leader. No, I don't deserve to be in this position. The oldest out of three triplets, separated by 28 seconds from Cilan, then 43 seconds from Chili. I'm sorry Chili, I'm so sorry I let you down. In this hospital bed, I regret.

In October, it was Halloween. We had to keep the gym open for those creepy late night matches that happen at 12:00 to the break of sunrise. When the purple streaks the sky. Now Cilan was a team Plasma grunt, Chili was a vampire butler. I was wizard. At 3:00 in the afternoon, we closed to put up decorations. There was a giant Rayquaza cake, and it was pretty freaky. I mean its Halloween; it's supposed to be creepy, right?

Wrong.

It is suppose to be eerie and horrific. That's what happened at 5:22 in the evening. Chili went to Pinwheel forest at 3:48 and came back at 5:22. That made me and Cilan put up the decorations by ourselves.

"Chili, the restraint opens at six! People will be here soon! They expect a magician and decorations AND a pokemon show!" I yelled to him.

"I know. I went to Pinwheel forest and found what I was looking for!" He said giddly as he drew out a pokeball and released what looked like a cottonee. Perplexed, I tilted my head and looked at the feemish creature. It was reddish- purple, and it had a pointy grin. Blue. Cold eyes glared at the restraint. Its leaves were yellow and shriveled, and I gazed at Chili in horror.

"Chili, how do you know of this pokemon?" I asked.

"Ohh, I was in the attic and I found a crate of stuff that said 'children' and I found a picture that looked like the cottonee!" He replied.

I sulked as I looked at that picture I drew when I was 9. The reminder of my parents death.

_The officer looked at me._

"_You're the oldest?" He asked._

"_Yes." I replied._

_He had told me of an incident in pinwheel forest. My parents had been killed somehow. Bite marks and gashes were left on them. We decided to have a funeral. Mom and Dad were layed next to each other, holding hands. I hugged Chili, who took it sadly and very depressingly. In my other hand, Cilan was entwined in. And now standing behind us was Aunt Shelley. We saw as their casket closed, and when they were now being transported into the ground. I saw that Cottonee, hiding in the trees and shrubs. It bounced away. Then my parents were buried, and now concrete over their grave, then, I too began to cry._

Past is past, until now. I had to kill it. 20 minutes later I saw Chili, cradling the monster. I couldn't.

Now it was 6:00, and none of our entertainment was here. So each of us were going on. We took out the three monkeys and they danced. I went out as the magician, and Cilan and Chili were dressed as my beautiful women assistants. We all laughed and had fun. Then came for the challenges. We each had battled 13, side by side. Cilan's team lost to 9. Chili lost to 12. I lost to 7. When someone and his friend decided a match between Chili and Cilan, I took the cottonee outside. I grabbed twine and a cooking knife. I tied the ball, then trying to split it. The cottonee came out.

" Cottonee.. cotee" It said in a nightmarish voice.

I came at it with the knife, realizing its teeth. I ran the other direction.

"_Yes… run like you foolish parents did. It would be nice to have a third."_

It talked to me in a telekinetic voice. I screamed and stabbed it repeatedly. It bit and trashed at my body. It grabbed my hair

"Help! Help! The monster is attacking me! Chili! Cilan!" I screamed.

"_NO! YOU ARE MINE! YOU ARE THE NEXT TO DIE!"_ It yelled at me telecnically in a dark voice.

I now then swished it and stabbed it.

My clothes torn, me bloody, but I had prevailed. I cut up the cottonee and buried it in several places.

I limped back inside, my brothers staring at me.

"What happened?"Cilan asked.

" Cott- knif- mind-…" I passed out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Get help Chili! Now!" Cilan yelled. I remembered Nurse Joy probing me to air, and then I blacked out completely.

I wake up in a red room and I see Chili and Cilan leaning over me. I have air and I see many cards and get- well presents.

"I'll read one to him,

_Sorry what happened, I feel like there was evil. But you were an inspiration and please keep being great._

_Hilda_

Think he liked it?" Cilan asked and read.

"Maybe" Chili announced.

"I- sob-bb-rr- y" I tried to apologize for what I did to Chili's beloved cottonee.

I did what is best, and I will not regret that. That was an evil spirit put to rest, wanting to kill my whole family.

I couldn't let that happen. I love my brothers.

But did it want revenge on us for a reason?

Or just me?

**Well thanks for reading! Remember to comment and this is the first chapter!**


	2. Cilan

**Hai everyone! Well, I guess I'm relived with the business with my dad with help of jazminewriter, and I have to say, thank you! We also have to thank the pokemon theme song in 1999 that TV show. And I have to also than XXMesprit's MistressXX and pkmn-lover 3 for the kind comments! Now here it is, Cilan's secret. P.s. Cryshatil is MINE!**

I had always been a little jealous of Cress. He was so sleek, elegant, and agile. As for me, I was humble and a mess. I knew Cress loved us, because we were his only family. He always protected us, as example, he lays in this hospital bed. He never explained what happened though.

Crazy and stupid. That's what it is. But I had ruined Cress's one chance. To play piano. He had an amazing song with violins and whistles and flutes, clarinets and cellos and he was just… amazing.

He played so swiftly and like he had no care in the world. He was truly a star. Many people adored him and it gave him a job he liked, and he got paid much more than we needed. We had enough money to make our five star restraint into a 6 star one.

But I did something wrong. A week ago, a man named Blarney Rotle came in.

"Cress, you're famous! I have an offer! A gig at the Spiral Staircase tonight! They want you're stellar song!" He said.

"Cress, do it!" Chili yelled.

"Cilan, may I see you for a moment?" He asked me.

I walked with him and he asked me a question.

"Do you think I should do this? I mean, what if I become famous and we can't run the gym?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I can run the gym for a while" I replied.

"You're truly okay with it?" He asked sternly.

"Yes. Go out there and be a star." I said forgivingly.

"Blarney, I'll do it!" Cress yelled.

"Okay kid; see you tonight at the spiral staircase at 7:00. Make sure you have your band." He said, and then left.

So Chili and I worked all day while Cress booked his band, the piano and getting ready. They would meet at the gym at 6:30 and practice the song. It was 5:00. Cress, in a tux, and his hair gelled back and it looked like he had a little eyeliner and mascara on.

"Cress, you look awesome!" Chili yelled.

"More than just awesome, stunning, show-stopping, beau-"

"Stop bragging" I said to stop Cress.

"Well, my band is early." He said.

He went up to a girl who was black, had braided purple hair and was wearing a black gown with a red strip around the bottom. She played a violin or flute. He kissed her. Her ice blue eyes gave us a nice look.

"Oh, Cilan, Chili, this is my girlfriend, Cryshatil."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" She said.

I trusted her right away. She was nice and she reminded me of Lenora, she took us in when Aunt Shelly died.

They practiced Cress's beautiful song, and I enjoyed it. A truck came and got the piano, and we went with Cress. We closed down the restraint.

When we got to the Spiral staircase, it was elegant. A stage set on a Goldeen and other beautiful fish tank. There was a spiral staircase and each player played on it. But as for Cryshatil, she played next to the piano.

There was red velvet carpet and deep blood red walls. The tables were elegantly set. We arrived at 6:55. Everything was set. Guests came in early. All was perfect. Even the gym leaders and Elite four came to see. Lenora was in a purple glittery gown that was sleeveless. Burgh was in a green tux with his scarf. Elesa was in a knee cut-off yellow gown. Clay was in a brown blazer. Skayla was in a ankle length blue dress. Brycen was in a blue tux with a red rose. Iris was in a pink gown. Drayden was in a black tux with a white rose. Shauntal was in a purple and black skirt and blouse. Grimsley wore a red tux with his scarf. Catlin was in a beautiful pink poufy dress with long sleeves. Marshal wore a yellow, black and brown suit.

All was perfect.

No.

There was an introductory, and then Cress started to play his song. It was so beautiful Catlin, Shauntal, Elesa and Burgh started to cry. They took a ten minute break, but I had to do something horrible. I took off a string of the piano.

That was the most played and an important key of the song.

"_Why did you do this? You just sabotaged him."_

I started to cry.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to do that?"_

I regretted it.

"_Hate yourself. You ruined your brother"_

I couldn't let go of it.

Cress played again. No sound came out of that key.

He tried again.

No sound.

I kept this burden to myself.

"Cress, I'm so sorry." I said to him, while he glared at me.

I had sabotaged my own brother.

I only have one question.  
Why?

**Thanks for reading! I got inspiration of this by listening to this orchestra thing. Go to YouTube and type in 'Rue's whistle song- The Hunger Games' and it's by loszx. It's so cool! Well, remember to comment!**


	3. Chili

**INSPIRATION! Here is Chili, and I was inspired by Scooby- doo mystery incorporated. Daphne sings 'Trap of Love'. Well, enjoy, and arbok braids are snake braids… (I don't own pokemon! Cryshatil is MINE!)**

We had not figured out why Cress was bloody and gross.

"Baby!" Cryshatil screamed as she saw Cress. She started crying. That reminded me of my girlfriend. My secret girlfriend.

The only reason I got the cottonee is because it reminded me of her. A swarm of Cottonee protected her when scolipede were threatening to kill her. Everyone that day died. But that cottonee, it warned every other Cottonee that they needed to help.

Ahh. Beautiful Andrea. She had ice blue hair always in arbok braids. She was beautiful. She had yellow eyes and a bridge of freckles across her nose. I didn't have a care in the world.

We met at a bridge every day after battles and school. She worked at a berry nursery.

"You should come with me, I'm going to Nimbasa and we can go on the ferriswheel." I said to her.

"Well… I don't know." She said.

"Come on…" I said. I held her face and pulled it towards my lips. We kissed under the bridge.

"Okay, I'll go." Andrea finally said.

So I packed my things and so did she. We made an overnight trip by riding our tranquill. We finally get to Nimbasa, and we went to the pokemon center. We slept overnight.

"_Wake up, Sleepyhead"_ I heard a whisper.

I look up to see Andrea, dressed.

"Wha- What time is it!" I see morning light.

"It's 11:00." She said.

I got dressed and we went to the ferrisswheel.

It was closed until 3:00.

So we went to the gym, and Elesa was letting people ride her rollercoaster.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" We screamed as it made the loop.

"Again! Again!" I squealed.

We finally went to the ferrisswheel. It was open. We went on and when we got to the very top, we had kissed. When we got off, we went to the pokemon center. We packed our things and went.

Our tranquill fainted when we got to route 2. We walked the rest of the way. I then slept the whole day.

So I wake up at sunrise, to see the sky red. A note is stuck to my head. I stay cross eyed to try to read the note.

_Meet me at Pinwheel Forest at 5:00 a.m. -Andrea_

Its… 4:55 right now. Quickly, I dressed and combed my hair. I found Andrea, with scolipede at her face. I screamed her name.

No reply.

"Andrea! Get away!" I yelled to her.

That's when I realized this:

Her leg was broken.

That cottonee saw her, and protected her. Many cottonee saw what he did.

But then Andrea screamed. Then dropped dead.

I started to cry. I sat on my knees and cursed for her death. I buried her in the graveyard, and I still visit her every day.

While I watch Cress watch the room, I turn on the TV. Pokemon Ranger Tom was on.

"Look Cress, Ranger Tom and his majestic excadrill. Our favorite show." He looks happy. Sort of.

"I love this show!" Cryshatil stated.

_Chili, thank you. I wish I could say that to him. Talking to myself, Cress is odd._

"Cress, one time, this girl screamed then died. From a cottonee." I said to Cress.

_What? That evil cottonee?_

_Made a girl die?_

**Heh heh… Pretty good twist, huh? Well please rate and review! And if you guys want anything in particular to happen with a certain character, leave it in the comment box or private message me and if it can fit with the storyline, I may put it in or make a short story about it! And for the inspiration of this chapter go to YouTube and type in 'Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated- Daphne sings- Trap of love!' And it is by NatosuAdvocate and it really gave me inspiration and depth! Well, stay tuned!**


	4. Lenora

**Hai everyone! So I now am Presenting Lenora. Please enjoy!**

"What? This isn't possible! "I yell

"Haunes! I'm going to Straiton to see Cress!"

"Yes dear!" He yells back to me.

I leave the museum, crying. I always loved Cress because I raised him and his brothers since they were 12. They are 17 now. Cress was an angel because he always helped me and he was a good child.

"Le-ee-" He says in agony.

"What happened?" I ask Chili.

"Well, he came in the gym's back door and fainted." He replies.

I walk out of the room. I dial up Burgh.

"GET OVER HERE! Cress is hurt! We need you! I need you! You're my best friend!" I yell to him. I hang up and pace around the black floor. I go back in the room.

Cress is asleep. Now Burgh is here.

"Now what do you think happened?" I asked him.

"I… don't… know…" He says in disgust.

He wakes up.

"Cott-ee- ttak- meemee" Cress says in agony.

"Wait, how long has he had these speech patterns?" I ask Cilan.

"He really can't even say a whole word." Cilan replies.

"Wait…" I grab a piece of paper. "These speech patterns, so he said Cott-ee. Closest word to Cottonee. Then he said ttak. Closest word is attack. Then meemee. Either Momo or me. Wait…" I look in horror as I look at the words I underlined.

Cottonee Attack Me

Oh…

I scream.

I run out of the room screaming.

"AhhhhhGggggg!" I sit on the floor on my knees, crying and holding the paper. I thrash around the floor until Burgh and Chili calm me down.

"Hee… A cottonee got him…. But how?" I ask puzzled.

" …." Chili stares blankly. His tears are filled with tears. He loses grasp of my arm and runs off, crying.

It was my turn to comfort him.

I see him around the corner, crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I say as I hug him.

"My Cottonee was killed!" He yelled. He sobbed into my arms.

"I bet Cress had a good explanation." I say.

"NO! He hated it from the start!" He says. He runs outside. I leave him.

"_I'll catch him a new one."_ I say to myself.

No.

I said that sternly to myself.

I walk down the hallway, and Burgh pops out. He pins me to the wall, then kissing me. I stare at him widely, then after a little bit, I start to kiss him. He lets go of my arms. I kick him.

"I have a husband." I say, and then I kick him.

I feel… different.

I'm so confused.

I love Haunes, but now I have new feelings for Burgh…

Let's not focus on that, but on Cress.

I see Cress again. I have to do something awful.

Revive and aerodactal to test the bites.

I said I would never do this again because there had been an accident.

It had bit off someone's arm.

But I go back to the museum to see Haunes terrified.

I walk into the reviving room, and then put the aerodactal into a pokeball.

I make my way to the hospital and I tell Cilan what I am going to do. He seems okay with it.

I open the mouth. The close it gently on a bite Cress had on his arm.

"I have a new hypothesis!" I yell.

"What is it?" Cilan asks.

"That cottonee must have had a branch to an aerodactal!" I scream with joy.

_I wake up to find Lenora and Cilan screaming. I find an aerodac-_

_I look at my arm. It is a little bloody._

_The aerodactal bit me…_

_But then…_

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Cilan screams." The aerodactal is attacking Cress!"

"Cress looks like he is having a seizure and the aerodactal is making him bloody!"

"Help Lenora!"

I knew this would happen.

I break the aerodactal apart from Cress.

"Cress, I'm so sorry." I put the aerodactal back in its ball.

_A sound escapes my mouth. I was attacked. But one question._

_Will I, Cress, ever be better from the tramazation of pokemon? Am I burning their fire? And will they ever uncage me from this misery of eternity?_

**Once again, the lyrics from 'Trap of Love' helped me with this chapter. Not really a secret though, but I promise Elesa will be awesome… just need a few creative juices! Now if you guys want someone or a secret in particular, private message me and I'll do my best to fit it in the storyline or make it into a short story! But right now, let's focus on Elesa. If it fits with the storyline, I will put it in and maybe change it a little. With that, please review!**


	5. Burgh

**Hai everyone now its Burgh! If you have read Lenora's story Burgh's takes place in the same tense. At the same time. PLUS I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for commenting me privately on the second chapter! And pkmn-lover 3, I know how much you like Burgh, and I'm sorry if this hurts anything. And sorry if the timing is off a little bit! Please enjoy!**

"_Burgh, you don't care? That sweet boy is in the hospital for no explanatory reason. You're an artist. You can help me!"_

Lenora's words played through my head many times as I walk and sketch the beings of Pinwheel forest. I had been here for an hour, trying to get to Straiton. I soon sit on a stump. Instead of a simple panpour, I star drawing Lenora.

Her cultivated cheeks, her mighty voice, respect of all beings. I had always liked Lenora. Well, not like.

Love.

But that Haunes, him. As much as I wanted to stab him, I let out my emotions through a piece of paper.

"_Shoot."_

I broke my pencil while drawing Haunes's eerie face. I leave my pencil and notepad under a brush.

I am finally in the hospital, and I see Cress in agony, probed to air. One of his three dreads across his face is ripped off.

"_If only I had my notepad, I could sketch this aggressiveness and weakness."_

"Oh, you're FINALLY here Burgh. Now look, does this seem familiar?" Lenora asks me.

"It looks like a Tyranitar or Aerodactals bite."

"Hmm, no." I reply.

"Cott-ttee- att" Cress says.

"Wait… how long has he been talking like this?" Lenora asks Cilan.

"He can't even say a single full word." He replies.

Lenora etches some words on a nearby paper. She underlines it and she runs out of the room, screaming.

Chili and I run out of the room, calming Lenora.

"A cottonee got him! A cottonee got him!" She screams repeatedly

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes! Look at the paper!" She screamed to me.

I see her scribbled handwriting. She was right.

But then Chili runs off crying.

"Chili!" Lenora calls after him.

But then Chili runs outside. She walks to the door, to see him crying. She leaves him. Now strutting down the hallway.

"_Just as I planned…"_ I say to myself.

She walks to her direct position.

I swoop out, pin her arms to the wall, and then kiss her. She starts kissing me back! She LOVES me!

I release her arms and she jumps me.

I fall to the floor in pain.

"I have a husband." She says to me in disgust.

"_A soon to be dead one…"_ I say to myself.

I quickly run out of the hospital to see Chili crying into his knees. I run to Pinwheel forest and I grab my notebook.

I run to Nacrene city.

I go to the museum.

Closed.

I seek for an entrance for 20 minutes to find a back entrance that is not locked. I go in.

"Oh, hello dear! That was short!" Haunes says.

A knife is near the door. It is as if he wants me to kill him.

He comes in to see me. Aggravated and dark.

"Hello Haunes." I say to him.

"Hel-llo Bur-ga-ga-" He says back.

"Now, Lenora was my woman. We've known each other since we were children. We are the perfect match." I say, clenching the knife.

"Well I married Lenora fir-" He says before I raise the knife.

I chase him all around the museum, trying to make a slash. But then, a woman walks in. I throw the knife down. Then I run out of the museum. Now I have my own secret.

I tried to murder someone.

But Lenora, you will love me.

You will love me.

**Ohhhhh, now were getting to some points! I hope you enjoyed it. And everyone, I have a good idea. Now the idea is based on Haunes. I have a really good secret for him. Now should I make one about him, or not? I can include a chapter about the secret Haunes has or convert it into a story. And remember, if you guys have any ideas for a secret or betrayal, private message me. If it fits with the storyline, I will try my best to put it in with a character. Or possibly, I will make a story about it. Well with that, please comment and review!**


	6. Elesa

**Hai every1! Here is the 6****th**** chapter to 'Gym Leaders Secrets and Betrayals'! I hope you guys can enjoy and I apologize about the delay! I had a bunch of ideas floating around! Well, please enjoy Elesa! And Fleet is MINE!**

"Cress? In the hospital? I'll be there soon." I say as I hang up the phone. As I walk out of the gym, I think about my past.

Ahhh. Being a gym leader was even more fun than being a runaway. But sadly, I'm not the electronic- flare like you think I am.

I am a runaway.

Around age 15 I decided it was time for me to pursue my dream. To become a model. Everyone around me doubted.

_You're too fat!_

_You're too ugly!_

_You're too stupid!_

Those words of my family rang through my head. My father was always drunk and my mother was never protective. My older brother was obsessed with girls. I was alone.

I realized that if I was going to pursue my dream, I would have to be skinny. Every day after school I would go to a nearby gym and work out for an hour. Soon enough, I was skinny.

I soon then began using toners to even my skin color. My hair was scraggly, so I brushed and cut it. Officially, my hair was a foot long. There were dead ends and gross things at the tips; I cut my hair 8 inches. I didn't like it this style so I cut it to be at my neck. My hair was originally red but I got my hands on do-it-yourself hair die. It didn't come out correctly, but I got yellow hair. I soon learned to deal with it.

I decided that I was really smart because I had A's on my report cards. But I never practiced anything. But soon enough I lived with that fact.

Now that I had fixed my quirks, there was one last thing I had to do.

Run away.

I packed two weeks' worth of clothes in a small duffel bag. Over night, I snuck out of my room. I didn't leave any note or any clue of my disappearance.

I had lived on a small island off the region. I had found a boat and sailed to Unova.

Now what I had to do is decide where I would go. I decided to go to Nimbasa, where I would not be noticed. I had changed my name from Rainy Qwail to Elesa Ewetermore.

I soon got a small three room apartment. A kitchen, eating room and a bedroom. I soon made money by selling handmade glass and paints. I had made quite a fortune selling these things to feed myself, pay for rent and buy clothes. I was only 15 at the time!

One day when I was wheeling the wagon filled with my goods, a boy bumped into me.

"Hey! Wat-" I yelled. I stopped because I saw him helping to clean up what I had dropped.

"Thank you." I said blankly.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Well, got to go." I said.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

"My name is Elesa."

"I'm Fleet. Nice to meet you!" He said.

"How long have you been in Nimbasa?" Fleet asks.

"A few months." I reply.

"Well, have you been to the big stadium to see the Pro- Pokemon match?"

I didn't even have any pokemon. I couldn't afford even one pokeball.

"You mean watch?" I ask.

"You don't know Nimbasa if you haven't seen it." Fleet replied.

"I got another ticket."

"Well, okay. But I'll go with you if you help me with something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need help cleaning my apartment." I said.

We walked to my apartment. I showed him everything. The only thing that needed cleaning was my kitchen. We washed the dishes and mopped the floor and cleaned the tile. Now the oven.

"Are you _sure_ you've cleaned an oven?" I asked Fleet.

"Dude, of course I have!" He replied.

He took blue stuff and put it in the oven. It was consumed in fire.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"We got to stop it!"

"Durr!" Fleet yelled.

I punched him.

"I'm not joking!"

I cupped my hands and put water in them.

"It's not going to work!" He said.

"Let me handle this!" He said, with a thin line of blood on his cheek.

"Go Poliwhirl!" He yelled.

The Poliwhirl popped out of his ball, and roared his strengthening name.

"Polliiii!" It screamed.

"Poliwhirl use Ice Beam!" Fleet yelled.

Poliwhirl used it and froze the fire, until the fire blazed up again.

"Poliwhirl Mud Shot!"

That put out the fire for good.

"Fleet, thank you." I said.

"Can I get a real apology?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I hit you and invited you to clean my house." I said.

"You know, I'm still inviting you to the tournament." He said.

"After all I've done to you?" I said.

"Yes. Poliwhirl, return." He said while Poliwhirl went back in his ball. "Thank you." He continued. "Because what if something like catching fire happens again? I'm not always going to be there with my Poliwhirl. And I'm not giving it to you. Before the tournament, we are going to go catch you six pokemon." He said.

"I can't afford a pokeball!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I know. We are going to earn the money. The tournament isn't till next month." He said.

So we earned money in various ways and we finally got enough to buy at least 12 pokeballs.

We went to the wild, and I caught a blitzle and two emolgas.

"No more electric." He said.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I ran toward a tynamo, which was the cutest thing on earth to me.

I caught it.

"Well, a Tynamo could do, it is a water type and an electric." Fleet said.

So I trained those four pokemon, and Fleet and I became best friends. We did everything together. We trained together. We even defeated the subway bosses together.

That's when I told him I was a runaway.

"Elesa? I can't believe it." Fleet said.

"I mean, I never though-"He didn't finish his sentence because I kissed him.

"Don't tell." I said.

We grew up together and we were very good friends.

When we both turned 18, he had died.

He died from a fever called "Trubbish fever."

It basically made him inhale toxic air and he had a few hours to live because his lungs were failing.

"Fleet, please don't leave me." I said, as I held his hand.

"You're my best friend."

Tears started streaming down my face.

"Elesa..." He said quietly.

"I'm going to a better place now. Please, be strong. You are my best friend and you will always be. I want you to remember that dream we always wanted. To be gym leaders together. To be invincible." He said.

"Fleet, I can't do it without you." I said.

"Do it for us. And when you win a battle, remember me. Send that message to me up there." He said.

"Fleet, is this goodbye for now?" I asked.

"Yes. Elesa, you are my best friend." Those were his last words.

I became a gym leader for him.

_Please don't let Cress die._

I told myself. I told Fleet.

**I'm sorry that was sad. I cried while I was typing that. But please remember to comment. And Clay will most likely be on tonight. Well, please comment.**

**Rest in peace, Fleet.**


End file.
